


Video Diary

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Crossover, Deconstruction, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), video journals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: "What you're about to see and hear is a history of my life. My time as Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and some of Inkopolis's history."





	Video Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Agents 3, 4, and 8

"Lady Palutena! Get everyone back to base! This is important!"  
  
Within the underground base that Coral found earlier in the ruined worlds, Pit called out to the Goddess of Light, getting her attention. Sonic had earlier found a hidden file on the still running computer while they were cleaning the area.  
  
_"What is it?"_  Palutena questioned from her end.  
  
"We found something Sonic calls a 'video diary'," Pit explained. "It belongs to Coral."  
  
_"Are you certain we should be looking over someone's personal records?"_ Palutena asked.

* * *

Realizing that they didn't have too much of a choice given Coral's situation, everyone who was rescued from Galeem was assembled back at base a few minutes later. Sonic clicked the play symbol on the video player with the mouse, starting up the footage.  
  
_"My name is Coral Aquaria of the Aquaria family,"_ Coral began.  _"If you're not me, then something is very wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed should an emergency arise. What you're about to see and hear is a history of my life. My time as Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and some of Inkopolis's history."_  
  
The assembled look at one another with surprise. Coral never told them this. The video continued with a slideshow of Sunken Scrolls.  
  
_"According to Agent 3's collected Sunken Scrolls and files, rising sea levels led to the Great Turf War in which Inklings won against_ _Octarians_ _. Many years later, an Inkling history prodigy named Celeste Eton would run away to_ _Inkopolis_ _Plaza. There she met Cap'n Craig Cuttlefish and became Agent 3 of a secret organization called the New Squidbeak Splatoon. At the time, I was growing up and developing a hearing disorder known as tinnitus due to my genetics as the child of an Inkling and an Octarian. Agent 3 was able to save the Great Zapfish thanks to the Cap'n and his Grandchildren, aka Agents 1 and 2."_  
  
Inkopolis News footage from the Plaza played out next.  
  
_"No one else besides the Cap'n and Agent 3 knew that Agents 1 and 2 were also the idols of_ _Inkopolis_ _Plaza. Agent 1: Callie Cuttlefish, ever energetic. Agent 2: Marie Cuttlefish, laid-back and snarky. Following the final Splatfest that pitted the duo against each another, both rocketed to celebrity status and went solo. Their conflicting schedules meant that they had less and less time together. Then...the worst happened. Others learned that they were cousins who loved each other romantically."_  
  
_"Oh._  Oh, yikes..." Sonic noted with dread.  
  
_"Incest was frowned upon in_ _Inkopolis_ _at the time and this took a toll on both idols. Callie was more affected by this than Marie, the former having begun cutting herself out of psychological turmoil once the storm cleared. Her vulnerable state was what led to her capture and brainwashing by enemy_ _Octarians_ _."_  
  
In the video, they could see orange tears form up in the Inkling's eyes.  
  
_"A week after I moved to_ _Inkopolis_ _Square, I followed Marie down the manhole to Octo Canyon where I became Agent 4. During a mission, I learned that Callie was working with Octarian forces. I was ultimately able to save both Agents and reunite the Squid Sisters, but I was shaken emotionally by the revelation. I couldn't consult a therapist nor could I turn to my friends out of fear that the organization's secrets would be leaked."_  
  
She wiped them away and continued her monologue with footage found in Deepsea Metro.  
  
_"The Calamari Inkantation sways_ _Octarians_ _to break away from their DJ's tyrannical grip. Such was the case with my Father and Marina. This was also the case with Agent 8, otherwise known as Project: Luna, alias Luna Yue. Deepsea Metro was housing test subjects protected by Corona Inti. Luna, Corona, the Cap'n, and the current idols of_ _Inkopolis_ _, Pearl and Marina were ultimately able to free all test subjects still alive and save Inkopolis from an apocalyptic weapon operated by Commander Tartar."_  
  
The footage changed back to Coral.  
  
_"Ultimately, peace was restored to Inkopolis and I currently live a normal life. Should a worst-case scenario arise, I ask that you show a new Agent this video. I wish for them to make the right choice in the end."_


End file.
